Love Beyond the Veil
by angelkirb
Summary: Hermione's heart secretly breaks along with Harry’s as his godfather is taken. Harry must find a way to bring Sirius back. But in the process, Harry discovers his deep love for Hermione. What is the key to saving Sirius?Ch 7 done
1. Driving Forces

Summary: When Harry's godfather is taken away from him, he is lost the deepest of despair. His best friends, unable to cheer him up, team up with Harry, when he vows to find a way to bring Sirius Black back to him. But in the process of their quest, Harry discovers a new love...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, or any of the other characters or plots that have appeared in the Harry Potter series. They are all copyrighted to J. K. Rolling. On the other hand, the plot and any character that wasn't in the books are property of me. This is my own original idea, so please don't take them.  
  
Author's Note: Just encase is happens that someone else has had this same idea, I am sorry if it seems I am copying, but I am not. With 125410 some Harry Potter fan fics on this site alone, there is a chance that someone has beat me to this idea, but I promise you that I have gotten the idea by my self, and have not stolen it. But anyway, this is my first fan fic, so I am not sure how well it will turn out, but hopefully everything goes well. I am writing this, because I am a huge Sirius fan and I can't stand the fact that J. K. Rolling killed him. Even if she wants him gone, I have decided to bring him back. Hope you enjoy reading it, and when you are done, please review.  
  
Chapter 1: Driving Forces  
  
Harry could hear his Godfather's laugh as he watched another jet of sparks flying from the tip of Bellsatrix's wand. Sirius dodged the sparks and taunted her farther. The next set of sparks contacted with Sirius' chest and sent him falling backwards and into the arch. The veil fell and blacked him out of Harry's view. With the deep sinking feel he always got at this part, knowing what was coming, Harry vainly called out the name of the man who had become the closest thing to a father he had ever had. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU TO COME BACK TO ME! SIRIUS!" He cried as he woke with a start, drenched in a familiar cold sweet and shaking.  
  
In the next bed, Ron sprang up and looked over at his best friend, knowing what had happened. He stayed quiet and motionless, until Harry took notice that he was awake as well. "Was it the Sirius dream again?" Ron asked unnecessarily, already knowing the answer. That was all it had ever been since Harry had come back to the Order's headquarters two weeks before.  
  
Harry absentmindedly nodded as he looked around the pale, dank room that he was sharing with Ron. Even now-after almost two months and after everyone telling him repeatedly that it wasn't his fault- he still blamed himself for the night of Sirius' death. What else could he do? After all, it was because of him rashly running of to the Department of Mysteries that his godfather had turned up and then go sent into the bleakness of the archway that had instantaneously taken his life. Leaving Harry all alone again.  
  
Ron continued to watch him as he went over his thoughts. He wished that Ron would just go back to sleep and just let him think in peace. Harry knew that Ron would want to talk to him before he would drift off again. Though Harry had no idea why. They when over the same conversation every night, as though they were actor in a well practiced play. He would always confess to blaming the death on himself and Ron would always spend several long minutes trying to convince him otherwise and it always ended with Harry pretending to accept it. Then they would go back to sleep and wait for the next night to come, when it would all start again. But tonight, Harry was going to break the trend. He was to exhausted tonight to listen to Ron rant on, so he simply looked at his friend who was still staring and said in as determined a voice he could muster in his stated of extreme tiredness, "I have decided how to end this. I'm going to find a way to bring him back. Sirius will be back with me." Though still shaken for the dream, without another thought or look at Ron, Harry passed out again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry woke again in the dim light of early dawn. Soft, golden rays of light seeped along the bleak walls. He sat up and put on his glasses that he had stored on the nightstand next to his bed the night before. He slipped out of bed and walked over the squeaky old floorboards to the wardrobe. He changed from his pyjamas, deep in thought over his decision from last night. He didn't know how he would do it yet, but he knew that he finally had to. Not because he had now told Ron that he would, but because he need Sirius back. When he had been taken away from him, Harry had lost a large part of himself. For the previous two years, Sirius had been the person that had finally filled the void that had been burned into Harry when Voldermort had killed his parents. During the last week of Term in his fifth year at Hogwarts, the void was ripped back open, wider then ever before when Sirius left. Harry had to find a way to reawaken his spirit...  
  
He dwelled on the thought lying on his bed, trying to figure out how it could be done, when finally he realised that over an hour had passed, and that Ron was no longer in the room. Harry checked his watch and saw that it read 8:32. He decided that his best bet to figuring out how to do what he needed to do would be to get Hermione and Ron to help him. Harry crept out of the room and down the stairs quietly, past the picture of Sirius' mother that would start to shriek if he made too much noise and when into the kitchen.  
  
Awaiting him was a large pile of French toast that Mrs. Weasley was continuing to stack higher, Mr. Weasley reading a copy of the Daily Prophet, and Tonks, Ron, and Hermione deep in conversation as they munched on the toast. No one noticed at first as he moved into the dimly lit room and sat down next to Ron. When Mrs. Weasley added yet another slice of egged bread on the leaning tower she spotted Harry and pushed the pile towards him as she said good morning. The other looked at him and Hermione asked him how he had slept.  
  
He responded dryly as he had for the last fourteen mornings, "Same as last night."  
  
Hermione looked at him sympathetically and responded, "Harry, the dreams will pass. They always have. Just remember, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."  
  
Harry just shrugged and ate his toast as he contemplated how he would tell her what he planned to do. He had to get her to help, but he could just see her reaction. 'Harry, you can't bring him back. You know it is against the natural order of things. He is gone for good...' But he would find some way to get her to understand why he was doing this. Once again, before he knew it, he had finished two more pieces of French toast and was following Ron and Hermione up to the drawing room, the place they had spent much of the holiday. Having not heard a word that they had said all through breakfast, he was confused as he heard them discussing something about Professor Snape. Though he could tell that they weren't done, Harry had to ask Hermione and Ron to help him, as he wanted to be back talking with Sirius as soon as possible.  
  
He cleared his throat loudly, the others looked around at him. "I need to talk to you both about a project I am going to be starting," Harry started. Ron appeared slightly worried, remembering the thing Harry had said the night before, but Hermione seemed intrigued. She had noticed all through the vacation, all he had done was worry. Doing something would be a good way for Harry to distract himself from the loss of his godfather and from concerning about what You Know How was up to. Or so she thought before he actually told them what he wanted to do.  
  
"I want you to help me. I am going to find a way to bring Sirius back to us. To bring him back to life and I need you to assist me," Harry told them calmly. He had been thinking about it so much that morning, that now it was a normal idea for him.  
  
Hermione gasped and after a few seconds of shock, she found her tongue working again. "It can't be done Harry. I know you miss him and wish that he were still here. As we all do." She added quickly as Harry glared at her. She continued, "Even with magic, even a very powerful wizard can't reverse death. I'm really sorry, but I just can't be done."  
  
Continuing to glare at Hermione, Harry said, "There has to be a way. I'm not sure how, I need your help to figure it out. But if you don't want to, or won't help me, then I will do it on my own!"  
  
Ron noted a slightly dark sound in Harry's voice as he said the last sentence. He could tell his friend was very serious about doing this and that he really wanted Hermione and his help. So replied with a sideways glance at Hermione, "Of course we with help you mate. Whatever you need."  
  
Reluctantly, Hermione nodded and settled the deal.  
  
Well, that was my first chapter. I hope you liked it. More will be coming soon. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. When Research Turns to Love

Author's Note: I have change the plot of the story a bit, as you will begin to see in this chapter. I think that it will make the story better, so r/r.  
  
Chapter 2: When Research Leads to Romance  
  
The remainder of the summer sped by fast. The adults were all to busy fighting Voldermort's forces to take any notice of the large amount of research Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now doing. They spent most of their time up in the drawing room, looking through stacks of musty old books. After three weeks of investigating every book they could find in the house, they still had no better idea about how they could bring Sirius back, then they had the morning Harry had asked his friends to help him.  
  
The holidays came to a close and before they know it, the three of them, as well as Ron's little sister Ginny were all heading back to school. They arrived back on a sunny September afternoon and after the sorting and a great feast, they returned to the familiar common room in the Gryffindor tower. Hermione suggested that they all when to bed right way, as the new term was starting the next day.  
  
Harry lied awake of a long time before he got to sleep. He was annoyed that they had already spent so long searching for an answer and still knew nothing more. At least he was out of Sirius' house now. It was too painful to spend more then a month in the house, when his godfather was no longer there.  
  
Waking up once again because of his nightmares, Harry rolled over in his comfy bed and stared blankly at his hangings as he continued to tremble. For once in her life, Hermione had been wrong. The dreams hadn't stop. If anything, they had gotten worse. Harry was getting anxious and the only way he could stop it all was to get Sirius back...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After their first day of lessons, Harry led them all to the library to get a good start on researching. As Harry walked into the large room, he found himself truly greatly appreciating it for the first time. It had never looked so inviting in all his years at Hogwarts. Ron sat down at an empty table, while Hermione helped Harry pick out a large load of books for them to look though until the library closed.  
  
Flipping through a particularly large volume Ron muttered to himself, "Why does it have to take so much time just to find one thing to get him back?" Hermione and Harry apparently to busy to hear, as they kept reading. Ron put the book down and shuffled though the mini mountain in front of him. He picked out a new one called, Magical Inventions of the Century, scanning the many pages dully. As much as he wanted to help out Harry, he wished that they could give up the investigation for a while and pay a game of wizard chess or exploding snap. Even when Harry had been in the Triwizard Tournament two years previous and Hermione and himself had been helping the search of how to get though the tasks, Ron hadn't done this much research at once.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron as he pretended to look through his assigned books. She knew that studying and research weren't his strong suit. He didn't seem to be getting any joy from this. If truth be told, she though, it was starting to annoy her too. She was certain that no matter how much they examined any book that they could ever hope to find, that none of them would reveal how to bring someone back from the death. It just couldn't be done. But she didn't think that Harry would give up until they had gone through all the books in the entire library. Though for some odd reason, she felt like she would help him do it. Even though she realised that it was pointless, she didn't want it to stop. For once Harry was doing something that she really enjoyed, instead of something that was more what Ron preferred. That meant that for once he was paying Hermione a lot of attention, and she was happy with every bit of it. She moved her chair a little closer to Harry's as she continued to read.  
  
Harry's mind was going in a hundred different directions. All these new book with tons of new information, but still none leading to resurrecting Sirius. On top of that, he could sense that Hermione had been slowly coming close all night. He could hear her chair scrape across the floor of a brief moment once in a while. Just the slightest bit, almost as if he wouldn't notice it happening. Harry looked around the room. It was getting dark outside which meant that the library would be closing soon. With just a quick glance at Ron he saw that he was simple blankly staring down at the page, completely bored. If He remembered correctly, Ron was still looking at the same page that he had been the last time Harry had checked. Though, this really didn't bother him that mush. He just wanted to find the key to unlocking his problem as soon as possible, Harry told himself. Even if it meant boring his friends a little.  
  
However, in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't the real reason. Well, at least not the most important one. He had to admit to himself, that it was because he was spending so much time with Hermione lately. She seemed to really be enjoying looking through all these books, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it was because he was with her, not because it was the passion of her life. (Besides the fact that research and studying were the passion of Hermione's life.) He looked over in her direction and saw her push a curly lock of her beautiful hair out of her face and he realised that it was getting hard for him to concentrate on The Mastery of Advanced Magic. Harry had been having that problem for several nights now.  
  
Madam Pince came up to them and told them, "It is time for you all to go. The library is closed and I am leaving." She extinguished the lamp at their table and gazed impatiently at them, waiting for them to get depart.  
  
"Finally," Ron whispered under his breath as he jumped out of his set and began gathering his stuff.  
  
"Help me carry the ones we haven't gone though, will you," Harry requested, looking expectantly at his friends. Hermione instantaneously grabbed the books sitting in front of her and shoved them into her bag, additionally picking up a few left from Harry's pill. Ron glanced sleepily at his stack and only selected a small amount to take with him.  
  
As soon as the others had all of their belonging, Ron shot out the door of the library and rushed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Harry lagged behind him, walking side by side. Both weighed down by many book in their arms and bags. Harry turned towards Hermione as they neared the picture of the fat lady. He asked hopefully, "Will you stay up and help me research a little more?"  
  
Smiling, she replied, "Of course Harry. Anything for y- a friends."  
  
Relieved, Harry stepped through the open portrait after her and made his way over to a round table near the inviting fireplace. Ron followed him over to the table but was happy when Harry said, "Ron, I know that you aren't having a very good time. You don't have to do anymore research. I think that Hermione and I can continue on our own. You could something else if you preferred."  
  
"Ya, thanks. I think I'll just go up to the dorm them," he muttered and walked away up the boy's staircase.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry amazed. After all the time he kept telling both Ron and her how much he needed their help, he was sending Ron away? On the other hand, he had pacifically asked her if she wanted to continue. It didn't make sense. Unless...  
  
Could Harry have purposely sought to be alone with her? She found herself surprisingly joyful at that though, without full comprehension why. She glanced sideways at Harry, who was now the one that had positioned his chair very close to hers. He was looking at his book, but didn't seem to be at all concentrating on it.  
  
In the corner of his eye, Harry saw that Hermione was gazing at him. He wondered what she was thinking. Could it be...? Was it possible that she was thinking about him? The thought was quiet inviting. Then a realization came to mind.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Have you ever been friends with someone of a really long time, and then all of a sudden, recognized that you might like them...like them more them just a friend?" Harry asked in a strangely high voice.  
  
Hermione's mind zipped off of its normal logical path and headed straight for the passion that was building inside. She just hoped that it would be the right answer.  
  
Before either of them knew it, their lips were presses against one another, in the most passionate kiss either had ever had...  
  
That is were I am going to leave it for now, but don't worry. I will try to get chapter 3 written really soon. Hope everyone likes the plot twisted I added. I just didn't think that it would be to overly interesting if there wasn't some romance in it. 


	3. Shrouded Passions

Author's Note: This next chapter will go more in depth of what was started in the last part. I'm going to try to display the deep emotional feelings that Harry and Hermione are now discovering for one another.  
  
Chapter 3: Shrouded Passions  
  
Fireworks started exploding in Harry's head. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that something so simple as a kiss from a girl could be so magical. Not wanting it to ever stop, he reluctantly let go of Hermione and took a deep breath. Harry stated mesmerized at her, seeing an intense fiery passion in her eyes.  
  
Unable to think straight, Hermione just continued to kiss. There was nothing she could do to stop herself. It felt so right, so natural, so perfect. It felt like the only think that mattered now and forever was Harry. Unwillingly she moved back a little as he ended the wonderful sensation that had felt so nice. Mind working a little better, Hermione began to wonder how she had ever lived without experiencing that before this moment? Why had she never properly noticed Harry and her feelings for him?  
  
"Harry, I...that...that was..." Hermione stumbled, unable to find the right words.  
  
"I...wow...how...really great..." Harry mumbled in response. He was still not breathing properly, thinking that the long kiss had cut his brains oxygen supply.  
  
Incapable of speech, they both simultaneously moved forward into another sweet candy kiss, holding each other close.  
  
After nearly half a minute had passes and another few more hot sugary kisses finished, they gave into the need of air and backed up once again.  
  
Still tongue tied, Harry was only able to create small gasping sound whenever he opened his mouth. Hermione, on the other hand, was capable to stammer stringing a few confusing words together again.  
  
"That...I'm...amazing...never knew..."  
  
Giving up on trying to explain her feelings, Hermione decided to try a word that she know they would both understand, "More!"  
  
A long period of time past by, as the feeling continued to swell inside. Their hearts beating fast and rhythmatically as one. Incapable of driving the passions away, they carried on giving into the temptations that had unknowingly been festering in them for so long. Feeling the warmth being admitted from one another's bodies, as they pressed closes together, unwilling to stop. Until...  
  
They both heard it, the unmistakable sound of a floorboard squeak under pressure, coming from the boy's staircase. They finally allowed logic to swept their blazing desires out of their minds. As much as Harry and Hermione wanted each other, they know that they couldn't revile it to anyone else. Not at least until they were able to figure out their feelings more in-depth. Tonight, they were working purely on the physical expression of their thoughts of each other.  
  
They separated, moving off the table and rearranging the books that had fallen to the floor. Harry flipped a random book open on his lap, pretending to be deep in thought, Hermione followed suit. Ron appeared into view as he stepped away from the stairs and walked over to the fire to join his friends.  
  
"Hi guys. How is the search coming?" He asked casually as he sat down next to Hermione, eying the untidy stack of books Harry had thrown back on the table only moments before.  
  
Harry turned his attention from falsely concentrating on his book to his friend. Hiding his agitation he said, "No different from when you left." Then he added quickly, "You are you back down here?"  
  
"I just thought that I would check on you. See how it was going. I though you would be up in bed by now."  
  
Looking at his watch, Harry realized that once again time had escaped him. How could he have been down here with Hermione for so long, he thought. It had felt like such a short time.  
  
"I guess we just lost track of time," said Harry as he winked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione returned his wink as she checked the clock. Letting out a small gasp, she jumped out of her seat. "How could it have gotten so late? I've got to get to bed." Grabbing her stuff, she hurried off to the girls' dorm. "Night Harry. Night Ron." She called back with a wave.  
  
Ron, eyeing his friend, said slyly, "Are you coming to, or are you going to pull another all-nighter scanning these useless books?"  
  
"They aren't useless!" Harry snapped back, sounding quiet like Hermione. He was still annoyed that Ron had disturbed him.  
  
"OK," Ron responded slightly shocked, unknowing what he had done. Ron continued more carefully, "So, are you coming?"  
  
Harry, trying to keep his voice level said, "Yeah, in a minute. I just have to..." Staring off at the girls' staircase, where his new love had just disappeared moments before, he sighed. "Get these books."  
  
He started to gather the large piles into his bag and arms. Ron leaned over and pulled the top of the falling stack. Harry whispered "Thanks" under the crushing mass. They walked slowly up to their dorm, where their warm beds waited for them.  
  
Harry put down the books quietly, making sure that he didn't wake up any of the sleeping others. After putting his heap next to Harry's, Ron got into bed. Harry changed and got into his own bed. He heard a sleeping sounding Ron murmur, "Goodnight Harry" as he pulled shut his hangings.  
  
Very soon, he was the only one awake, as Ron's heave breathing joined the others sixth-year boys. Harry wasn't exactly sure if he would be able to get to sleep at all that night. His head was again buzzing. This had been the best night of his life. How had he missed this? Now that he had felt Hermione's warming breath on is face, her soft embrace, he didn't think he would ever be the same.  
  
Then, a new thought joined the many others he was having. He loved her. It was just that simple. Though, as he tossed the idea over in his mind, he corrected himself. He didn't just love her, but he was in love with her. He, Harry Potter, was in love Hermione Granger! With this fresh notion in his head, Harry slowly drifted into a pleasant sleep, filled with dreams of Hermione, his new secret love...  
  
Author's Note: This is where I am going to leave chapter three. Please tell me what you think and expect another chapter as soon as I can get it done. Thanks for the review and keep them coming. Special thanks to the people who have already reviewed, Potter4prez, gemini-kitty, and my close friend using my address, Tara (angelkirb) 


	4. Love Bug's Bite

Author's Note: Things seem to be going well. I'm trying really hard to get a chapter out each week at the very minimum. I am aiming for every few days if I can manage it. Thanks for the past review and please don't stop. I really would like to know what you think.  
  
Chapter 4: Love Bug's Bite  
  
Harry woke early the next day. Wanting more then anything to get downstairs to breakfast, where he could see Hermione again. He changed into his black robes and remembered the books he had taken from the library. He had barely even opened the cover of one of them. Feeling bad that he had abandoned his research the night before and thinking that Hermione wouldn't be up yet, Harry grabbed a few and when down to the common room.  
  
This way, he wouldn't feel guilty for abandoning Sirius and he could also meet up with Hermione before they when down to the Great Hall. He shuffled through Counter Curses for Common Usage, not really expecting to find anything usefully, but still trying to do it interestedly. He managed to keep his attention on the book for about 30 seconds before is mind started to drifted back to the night before.  
  
What a wonderful night. He had felt more magic last night then he had any other time in his life. And that was saying something, since he had spent the last five years in a world full of magic. The way Hermione had kisses was like life itself. It was full of energy and passion and could bring light to any situation...  
  
"Hi, Harry. Doing more research?"  
  
He looked up and found Hermione smiling at him. He smiled back and slyly replied, "Something like that. So, how was your sleep?"  
  
Hermione sat down next to him and took his hand in hers, "Just fine, thanks. What about you? Did you have another nightmare last night?"  
  
"Nope. My sleep was full of wonderful dreams of your beautiful face." Harry whispered sweetly. Hermione blushed and suddenly become quiet interested with something in her bag. He noticed this and quickly changed the subject. "Want to go get some breakfast? We have half an hour before classes start."  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
They gathered their bags and headed for the portrait when they hear Ron calling after them. He ran over from the staircase and joined their group. They headed down to the Great Hall and sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table. After breakfast, the three headed off to their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the year...  
  
Harry's lessons pass excruciatingly slow that day. To make it even worse, he had been assigned a lot of homework as well. That meant that he would have less time to research and even less time alone with Hermione.  
  
He sat up in the Gryffindor common room that night in his usual spot by the fire with Ron and Hermione next to him. Harry sighed at the thought of the essay Professor McGonagall had assigned them to do, that he would have to start after he finished his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. How he longed to just put it all away and start researching about methods to get Sirius back. Though the want to impress Hermione kept him focused on his current work.  
  
When he was finally finished his Dark Arts homework and had gotten a good start on his essay, Harry finally gave in to his research wants. Also hoping that the prospect of more research would drive Ron up to the dorm to avoid having to join in. Then he could be alone with Hermione once again.  
  
Though, Ron followed his lead and put away his homework. He slid a stack of books towards him and picked one out of the middle of the pile. Hermione, who was seemed determined to finish her essay, took a while longer to join the research party.  
  
When she did, they were once again all invisible to anyone else in the common room, surrounded by the towering stacks of borrowed books. No one spoke as they when, except when they thought that they might have found something or when they couldn't reach a new book.  
  
As the room emptied around them, Ron daringly asked, "Harry, do you mind if I head to bed. I'm not finding anything useful and I'm getting tired."  
  
Immersed in a very interesting paragraph on the powers of revival charms, not really hearing what Ron had side, Harry simply said, "Yeah, that sounds good."  
  
Ignoring the fact that his friend didn't seem to even be listening to him, Ron sprang out of his seat and set off towards the dormitory.  
  
Harry, finished reading the exert, looked up as he disappeared behind the door. He glanced at Hermione and asked, "Where is Ron going?"  
  
"You told him he could go to bed. Weren't you even listening?"  
  
Harry said quickly, "I was reading about revival charms. I thought there might be some useful information there if I read between the lines. I guess I wasn't." As he finished, staring at Hermione, he couldn't remember why the charm had seemed at all important.  
  
Once again, he was alone with Hermione in an empty common room. "Alone at last," Harry whispered to her, as he wrapped his arm around her back.  
  
Hermione glanced around, nodded, and then rested her head upon Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I've been thinking about you all day." Harry murmured as he leaned in to give her a kiss.  
  
Hermione kisses back sweetly as Harry's lips pressed against her own. "I've been thinking about you- about use too," she replied as the kisses ended.  
  
Harry positioned his head near hers, as Hermione's moved back resting on his shoulder. "You smell very nice tonight," He said dreamily.  
  
Blushing a little, Hermione whispered "thanks" back. She moved her arms tighter around his waist and snuggled into his chair. She became lost in the blissful silence that surrounded them. This is the time that she had been longing for all day. By the looks of things, she thought silently to herself, Harry has wanted it too.  
  
But this thought made her tense a little. She knew that she should be indulging in this. She needed to back off. She didn't want to hurt Harry anymore then she was going to when she told him the other major thought that had been on her mind all day.  
  
Harry felt Hermione push back somewhat and become rigid in his arms. Concerned that he had unknowingly done something that he shouldn't have, he loosened his grip slightly from around her shoulders and looked down at her.  
  
Hermione could see Harry staring caringly at her. That was just going to make it harder for her. She couldn't stand to think of the pain that would be developing in that sweet gaze of his. She wasn't sure if she could tell him, but she knew she had to.  
  
It would be even worse if she didn't. If she just waited, things would get more intense between them and more passionate. The only way she could possibly stay away from him was by telling him what she was thinking.  
  
It was time to do it! She moved back out off of his chair and returned to her own. She pretended to become very interested in her shoes so that she couldn't see much of the shocked and hurt expression Harry wore at the sudden surprise of he jumping away from her. "Harry, I...I don't think...I think it would be best if...if we didn't do this anymore...I can't see you..." She added quickly, "I'm...I'm sorry..."  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to finish up there. I'll try not to keep you in suspense for too long. Watch for my next chapter soon. Keep reviewing. 


	5. Revelations

Author's Note: Sorry to anyone that is mad at the way I finished the last chapter. I will fix that right away now. I think the turn out of this chapter will be better then the last one for Harry. Though make sure you read everything, because there is still a little bit of stuff that needs to be worked through in this chapter. Once again, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.  
  
Chapter 5: Revelations  
  
Hermione sprang out of her seat as if she had just sat on a pin and races towards the stairs leading up to her dorm. She couldn't face Harry now, not yet. She had just about reached the door, when she felt herself being pulled backwards.  
  
She looked back to find Harry dragging her by the shoulders back to were they had just been sitting. She tried to struggle free and get to her room, but he was too strong for her. Hermione was forced back into her chair, icy tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
She knew, even before looking up that he was hurt deeply by her dismissal. She felt her heart freeze as she forced herself to look into his eyes. The pained numbness that Hermione saw in them was the same tragic emptiness that she had seen many times over the past summer. The same look he got every time he thought about that Sirius was dead. How could she cause him so much pain? Did he love her that much?   
  
Harry glared down at Hermione, heart hammering against his chest. He couldn't have just heard her say what he thought she had. There was no way the after the last two nights they had spent together, that she could just not want it anymore. There had to be an explanation. He slowly said, "Sorry, but I think I misunderstood you. What was that?"  
  
"Harry, I...," She looked away from his piercing gaze. How was she going to get out of this? She couldn't stand to say the words again. Her throat burned as she even though about them. It had been almost overwhelming the first time.  
  
"I still don't understand what you said," Harry called out to her more forcefully. He wanted to know what was going on with her.  
  
Hermione tried to swallow, but found her thought incredibly dry. She knew that he was still staring at her, waiting for her answer. Though he didn't mention it, Hermione knew that he also wanted her to give him an explanation, but this wasn't as easy as it sounded. She had a reason, but she couldn't tell Harry. She had promised not to mention anything about it to him.  
  
She tried to say something to Harry, to relieve his suffering, but when she opened her mouth only a small squeaking sound came out. What could she tell him except what she promised she wouldn't tell him that could make this any better?  
  
Harry asked her again, "Hermione, please say something to me. I'm not understanding what you are telling me."  
  
"Oh, Harry! I can't do this. I can't date you! That's all there is to it!" Hermione blurted out as Harry pleaded for the information from her. She tried to slide off her chair and attempt to escape again, but Harry held a firm grip on her shoulder.  
  
Harry's chest rose and fell very fast, as he rasped for breath. How could she be telling him this? They had just spent two amazing nights together, and now she wanted out of something that she hadn't even given a proper chance? "Hermione, please don't say that. I love you! I have never loved another the way I love you. And I know that you love me too. I could feel it in the way you kissed me and held me. You can't really want to stop it!"  
  
She started to sob softly as she rocked back and forth on her seat. It was true, all of it. She did love Harry, and she knew that he loved her back. And truth be told, Hermione didn't want it to stop, and she didn't want to say it. But she couldn't tell him that. It would just make it all harder and more complicated. So instead, she replied, "It won't work. I haven't been able to tell anyone, and you are hiding it to, so it can't be that strong if we are hiding it!"  
  
"You think for a second I wouldn't tell people?! If it would get you to just realize how much I care, I would shout my love for you from the tops of the highest tower, to let the world know what I feel for you! I you want me to do it, just ask!" Harry snapped at her, starting to get annoyed at her attitude.  
  
Hermione meekly whispered, "Harry, please. That's not what I meant. Don't go doing anything crazy. It's just, even when it was just Ron, you didn't even say anything to him. You just pretended to be doing research when he came down last night. And today you waited till him and everyone else were gone before you did anything. That's all."  
  
Temper not subsiding much at the weak attempt of an apology, Harry let out a snort and glared on intensely at her. "I only didn't tell Ron yet, because I figured that I would give you some time to think things through before we went public. Obviously that was a mistake." He said dryly.  
  
"Can't we just finish this in the morning? Give us some time to think, just sleep on it?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
Harry laughed somewhat darkly and scoffed, "Just what you need, more time."  
  
"Harry please! You are the one that pulled me back here. You have to work with me if we are going to figure anything out."  
  
Eying Hermione, as she still looked away, into the shadows of the slowly dying fire, he came to a decision. "Fine, if you want to leave so badly, you just have to do one thing for me," pulling her head forwards, so her eyes were forced to look into his, he continued, "Looking into my eyes, tell me you don't love me." Hermione let out a small gasp. "If you can do that, then you are free to leave this room and relationship right away.  
  
Horror struck, she shook her head the little bit it would move under the pressure of Harry's gripping hand. "I can't do that Harry. You know I love you. That is one thing I can't deny." With these words, his grasp loosened, as she was free to look away once again.  
  
"If you admit to loving me, then what is the problem? If you won't tell me you don't love me, then I need another explanation."  
  
Hermione swallowed again and tried to come up with something to say. The only though that came to mind would be the forbidden truth. She couldn't betray her promise, but she had to say something to Harry. She decided to go with most of the truth. The part she could say, without giving over hidden information.  
  
"I want to end it, Harry, because I don't want to wreck our friendship. If we continue, and we break up, it could be the end of all relationships between us, friendship and beyond. I just can't take that chance. Please try to understand. I am doing this for the best. This way, we will always be friends." She ended, while wiping away a few tears with her sleeve.  
  
"So basically, you don't think that we can work? Or that we even have enough maturity to stay friends if we don't?" Harry asked questioningly.  
  
Hermione move back in her chair and glanced around the still disserted room. "I don't know what will happen, but there is a large possibility of it being bad."  
  
"There is also a high chance that it could be great!" Harry retorted very matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't know if I can chance it Harry!"  
  
Harry looked straight at her, "Hermione, I promise, if you just give us a chance, I will do everything in my power to make it work out and if by some default it one-hundred percent can't, we will still be friends. I love you to much to not at least be friends."  
  
Hermione felt as though her heart had skipped a beat. There was no way she could continue trying to end something that seemed to be destined to happen, despite her fears. She nodded at him and said, somewhat shyly, "Alright, I will, just so long as you uphold your promise."  
  
"Always and forever," Harry assured her with a smile. Pulling her into his arms, he gave Hermione a kiss goodnight and released her, so she could go up to bed...  
  
Author's Note: There you all go. You didn't have to wait to long, and now everything is patched up between the two of them. Hope that that was a satisfactory ending to the chapter and the little conflict that Harry and Hermione experienced. Also, please keep reviewing. I have really enjoyed hearing what you have to say so far. 


	6. Truths Unmasked

Author's Note: This is the chapter where you will find out about Hermione's secret. It's nothing as major as you might think, but it will also be something that you probably aren't expecting. It should add some more drama to the story.  
  
Chapter 6: Truths Unmasked  
  
A few weeks passed, as Harry and Hermione's passions rose into a strong, steady relationship. It was full of many late nights spent snuggled up close at the fireside, shielded with piles of books that they continued to take out of the library, after everyone else had gone to bed. They had yet to tell anyone what they were actually doing all those late nights alone, including Ron. They had both decided that it was quiet fun, seeing how long it could remain a secret.  
  
Though, on the other hand, their research wasn't going as well. Since the first night back at Hogwarts, when Harry had dismissed Ron from helping him, he had been only doing a little. As well, Harry and Hermione both seemed to only be able to concentrate on their work as long as he was around. Plus their large homework loads kept them quite occupied much of the time also.  
  
Harry sat in a near-disserted corner of the library with Ron and Hermione next to him one night, as they finished their homework. Minutes ticked slowly by until the time that they would be done and ready to research. It would be even longer until he and Hermione would be alone.  
  
Once they had finally finished their mountain of schoolwork, they had already moved back into the common room and the small hand on the clock had passed the eleven mark. Ron snuck out of the room a little before midnight, as the last group of fifth years trotted up to the dorms, yawning. Harry tried to keep his attention on his current book, but found it very hard, as Hermione had been rubbing her foot against his for the last ten minutes and now she had his hand in hers.  
  
He looked up and saw her eyes twinkling brightly, reflecting the soft light of the fire. Like always, it ignited his passions and sent warmth trickling throughout his soul. In seconds, they went from a pair of friends studying, to a deeply in love couple. Soon enough, Harry had his arms and lips pressed closely to Hermione's as she shifted into a more comfy spot in his squishy armchair.  
  
Harry whispered quietly, "Honey," He quickly kissed Hermione, "I-love-you." Pausing between each word to give her swift peaks. He pulled her even closer.  
  
She aloud Harry to move her and softly said, "I love you too Sweety." Breathing heavily on his face, as he kissed he along her neckline.  
  
They were both in an unreal heaven, unaware of anything going on around them. If they had been paying the slightest bit of attention, they might have noticed Hermione kicked a large stack of books off the table in front of them, in her attempts to get closer to her lover. They then, probably would have noticed how loudly the books fell on the hard floor below. They would also have seen their other best friend come down the stairs to investigate the large amount of noise that he had hear coming from the room where they sat tightly together making out. As well, they would have noticed the shocked look Ron wear at the sight of their now, not so secret love-fest.  
  
Unable to comprehend what he was seeing and not wanting Harry and Hermione to think that they were being spied on, as he had already said he was going up to bed, Ron stole back upstairs and flipped into bed. He quickly pulled the hangings shut and tried to get to sleep for real, before Harry got up.  
  
This quickness was unnecessary, as down in the large circular room below, it took Harry and Hermione nearly a half an hour to come out of their own little world, back to reality. They tiredly said goodnight to each other and after a few last kisses, found their separate ways to their rooms.  
  
Harry sank happily into his bed, unknowing that in the next bed; Ron still lied awake, contemplating what he had seen that night. It took Harry only a few moments drift into a peaceful sleep, only disturbed by the rising sun the next day.  
  
Ron on the other hand, experienced a very rough night, filled with the same dream over and over. He was shaken awake time and time again by images of Hermione being ripped from his arms by a cackling Harry. By the morning, he had decided that he would have to admit to them that he had seen them and that they would have to talk about it. He wondered how long this had been going on. If it had just started really recently or if it had been going on for a much longer time.  
  
He tried to build up the courage to talk to Harry and Hermione throughout breakfast, but found that his voice was gone whenever he opened his mouth and that his throat was very scratchy as he attempted to eat his bacon and eggs.  
  
Harry noticed that his friend had barely talked or eaten anything at all during breakfast. They walked side by side, with Hermione following behind as they crossed the lawn, on their way to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Ron, is there anything wrong?" Harry asked with genuine concern for his friend as they neared Hagrid's hut.  
  
Ron stopped on spot, causing Hermione to bump into him. This was it. It was time to tell them. "Well, I sort of saw something yesterday that I don't think some people wanted me to see." He started, his voice trembling a little.  
  
Harry could tell that he was nervous. He wondered what Ron had seen. "What was it?"  
  
"Well, I'm fairly curtain you know what it is..."  
  
Hermione heard Ron's voice becoming quieter with each word. What did they know? She asked herself at first, as Ron obviously didn't want to continue. Then it hit her. Ron had seen Harry and her together!  
  
"You came back down to the common room last night after you had already gone up to bed, didn't you?!" She blurted out suddenly quite alarmed.  
  
Ron nodded slowly and asked, "Why didn't you guys tell me what you were doing?"  
  
Harry looked at him and explained, "Hermione and I at first just wanted to make sure that it would work between us. Then after a couple of night, we decided that it would be fun to see how long we could keep it from everyone." He gave a fake laugh, trying to deflate the rising tension. He could see that Ron and Hermione were staring intently at one another. "We weren't trying to hide it from you. We just thought it was more fun when it was a secret," he added to try and draw Ron's attention to him.  
  
"Really? Is that it?" Ron asked, still gazing at Hermione, one eyebrow raised.  
  
Harry wasn't really sure what else Ron was expecting, though, he and Ron both got their answers quickly enough. Hermione blushed a little and looked towards the ground, as if determined to find something once lost there. She slowly started to tell Ron what he had obviously known that she was hiding, "Actually, that is why Harry didn't tell you. I had a different reason. At first I didn't think that it would work out, because of what happened this summer, but then he promised me it would. After that, I know that we would start dating and I didn't want to have to break my promise to you, as well as not wanting him to know about it. I decided to tell Harry to keep us a secret, convincing him that it would be fun. It was, but really I didn't want him to know." She finished and turned completely away from them.  
  
Harry stood there, now staring at Hermione himself, unable to fully understand all that she was talking about. He was also very alarmed to find out that Hermione had lied to him. Why would she and what was she keeping from him? What had happened this summer? When had it happened? Where was Hermione and where was he at that time? How did Ron fit in with any of this? These were all questions Harry wanted answers to. Unfortunately, Hermione looked as though she wouldn't say anything else at the moment, so Harry turned to Ron, hoping that he would have the answers. "What is she talking about Ron? Do you know what happened this summer and of the promise that she didn't want me to know?"  
  
Ron could feel his throat become quite dry and scratchy again. He knew that now that he knew about Harry's secret, that it was time to reveal his own. It was surprisingly hard to get his voice to start working. Harry's glare was very piecing and Ron didn't know how he would act once he found out.  
  
"Well?"  
  
After several long moments, Ron finally found his voice and began his tale, "Yes Harry, I know about it all. You see, I was the one that she promised. At the beginning of last summer, when we first arrived at Grimmauld Place, three weeks before you came, we sort of tried to date."  
  
He paused, but was forced to continue as Harry simply nodded to imply that he had understood what Ron had said up to this point. "We found out quickly that there was nothing between us. It ended in less then a week in a totally terrible fight. We spent two weeks not speaking. We barely acknowledged each other the whole time. It wasn't until we found out that you would be coming to stay for the rest of the summer that we even talked again whatsoever."  
  
"I see. What happened next?" Harry asked is a voice that was implacable.  
  
Ron wasn't sure if he was bored, mad, hurt, intrigued, or anything else. He carried on with his story very carefully. Since he didn't know what Harry was feeling, he chose his words wisely, not wanting to say anything wrong. "Well, we talked it through, and figured that you wouldn't be in to good a shape with the lose of your godfather. We both know how much you loved him. We knew that you would need us, so we mended our friendship and pretended that the weeks before had never happened, after promising that we would tell you about it."  
  
Seeming to come out of her silent trance, Hermione piped in, "That's why I was scared of getting together with you. I didn't want our relationship to end up trashed like Ron and I had been."  
  
"Ok," was all that Harry could utter as he thought over what he had just been told. Just as he was finally figuring out what to say, Hagrid spotted them and summoned them over to the rest of the class...  
  
Author's Note: Don't know if that was what anyone was expecting, but I hope you liked it all the same. Tell me what you think. Review, please. I have really enjoyed hearing your opinions thus far and really want to continue. Also, there are no guarantees, but the key to finding Sirius might just be found very soon. 


	7. Realm Realization

Author's Note: Don't want to give anything away in this chapter, so just read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7: Realm Realization  
  
Harry headed over to Hagrid, his head spinning. How was it possible that just a few months again the girl he was dating now was seeing his best friend? He wanted more answers to what had happened between Ron and Hermione, but he couldn't ask now that they were in lesson.  
  
The rest of the day sped by with excuses from both of his friends, so that he was no wiser to what was happening by the end of the day. He really wanted to know the entire story, in full detail, but Harry decided that he should let Hermione or Ron tell him on their own, instead of annoying them with questions. It would be a little weird dating Hermione now that he knew whom else she had gone out with, but he loved her way too much to care that greatly.  
  
Amazingly enough, that night, they had barely any homework. This year, they had finally managed to all keep on top of their workloads, even Ron. As well, Quidditch hadn't started yet, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron's night almost completely free. Harry jumped at this chance for a major time of research.  
  
The three settled down in the common room right after supper, with even more books then normal piled around them. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that tonight would be no different from any other night. That, even with the extra time, they would still come out empty handed. But he knew that he would have to try anyway. One of these books that to carry the secret of Sirius' return, and none of them would be able to find it if they didn't keep looking.  
  
Harry was also looking forward to researching tonight, because then he could stop for a while having to ignore the fact that his friends didn't seem to want to say to much to him or even look at him much. When they started their search, Hermione and Ron had a reason for not having a great deal of contact with Harry. Even Hermione, who still wanted to be close to him, wanted to at least wait until after the large room emptied and Ron left them to do anything. She figured that it would be better to explain herself without Ron around and though he now knew about her and Harry, she found it much more comfortable to be loving with Harry without anyone around.  
  
Time crept by and the pile of read books grew steadily higher in rhythm with the ticking of the clock. The fire flames slowly dwindled and shrunk as the fire began to burn itself out. It looked like another wasted night. Ron decided that he would go to bed after he finished looking through the book he had now. There was no use to continue this endless search much long in Ron's opinion. They were never going to find anything. None of the books in the entire library were likely to contain even the slightest bit of useful information on the topic of bringing people back from the dead.  
  
He was just closing his book when Harry jumped up with a laugh. Ron's first thoughts were that all the research had driven him mad. But then Harry exclaimed, "I've found it! This is it!"  
  
"You found how to bring back Sirius?!" Hermione asked excitedly leaning over to get a closer look at the book Harry had been looking at.  
  
"Yes! It's all there in Enigma Spaces of the World. It was one of the books we were able to get from the Restricted Section last week."  
  
Ron stared up at Harry with mounting eagerness, "What does it say?"  
  
Harry picked up the book and read aloud. "'One of the most mystifying places in all of Britain is the Department of Mysteries. It was designed over two thousand years ago when the Britain's Ministry of Magic headquarters was first built. Within the Department of Mysteries lye many wonders, though much of the contents are unknown. Some of the most recognized are the Ring of Ashmatar, the prophecies of the past, the present, and the future, The Ache of Dimensions, the Vidjewal, and the Millennium Golden Egg. All of these objects posse's great powers. The Ring of Ashmatar is known for its ability to render anyone that wears it powerless. The ring takes over the persons mind and can command them to do anything. It is an item of great dark magic and has been sealed with many protection spells and enchantments. The prophecies hold the stories of what have happened in the pasted and the mystified truths of what is yet to be. There are over five thousand prophecies storied within the Department, each one holding a different tale.'" Harry paused for a moment to make sure the others were listening. Both were staring at him with rapt attention, so he continued, "'The Arch of Dimensions is the entrance to the worlds beyond this plane. The many different dimensions all start at its mouth. Once a person walks through the door, they can't use it to get back out. They will be trapped to wonder the mystifying realms of the afterlife...'"  
  
After a few moments, the words sunk in and Ron said quietly, "Harry, that means that there is no way to get him out. He's stuck in there forever."  
  
To both Ron and Hermione's surprise, Harry smiled at this news. "That's not what it said. Only that he can't get out the same way he got in. All we need to do is find a safe way in and we can use it to get ourselves and Sirius out unharmed."  
  
"That's brilliant Harry!"  
  
Hermione shuffled through the stack of books on the table in front of her and pulled out the largest of the bunch. "I know it's here somewhere." She started to flip rapidly through the dusty old pages. She stopped on a page in the middle and read silently for a second. "Yes, this is it. This is a spell that will let us open a portal into dimensional realms. Doing the opposite of what we do to get in, will get us out. See," She said as she turned the book for Harry to see.  
  
"That's great!" He exclaimed quickly looking over the spell.  
  
"I came across it a few nights ago, but didn't really think it would help any more the all the other stuff. I should have realized that the archway led to another dimension. It itself is a portal and it was so obvious." Hermione explained as she took the book back from Harry.  
  
With a fresh wave of excitement, Harry asked, "How does the spell work? What do we need?"  
  
"Well, that's the hard part. It is a really complex spell. Even I will have an incredibly hard time performing it properly. And if it's not done right, it can be very dangerous. As well, we need to be as close as possible to the entrance of the dimension. That means that we will have to sneak into the Department of Mysteries again."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "What are we waiting for then? Lets go."  
  
"Now?" Ron asked. It was already dark outside and a thick rain had started. It would be extremely hard to get all the way to London this time.  
  
"Yes" Harry said with another nod, "Sirius has been trapped in that place with for nearly three months. I'm not going to make him spend another day there. You have helped me this far. If you plan on continuing, come with me now. I'm leaving right away!"  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been really busy. I promise to try and get the next one out soon. I hope you like it. I'm back on track to save Sirius and the next chapter the trio is headed of to the Department of Mysteries to start their adventure. Let me know what you think of this chapter please. 


End file.
